icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Brookbank
| birth_place = Lanigan, SK, CAN | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1998 }} Wade Brookbank (born September 29, 1977) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who plays both defence and wing currently playing for the Rockford IceHogs of the American Hockey League. Despite limited NHL regular season play Wade Brookbank is well known for his role as an enforcer and consummate team player. Playing career Undrafted, Brookbank has previously played for the Anchorage Aces of the West Coast Hockey League (WCHL), the Oklahoma City Blazers of the Central Hockey League (CHL), the Orlando Solar Bears of the International Hockey League (IHL), the Grand Rapids Griffins, Providence Bruins, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, Binghamton Senators, Milwaukee Admirals, Norfolk Admirals and Manitoba Moose of the American Hockey League (AHL), and the Nashville Predators, Vancouver Canucks, Boston Bruins and Carolina Hurricanes of the NHL. The 2000–01 season saw him win 2 professional hockey championships. He played the first half of the season with the Oklahoma City Blazers(CHL) before being called up to the Orlando Solar Bears(IHL) where he won the last Turner Cup before the IHL amalgamated with the American Hockey League. He then went back to the Blazers where he helped them capture the Ray Miron President's Cup CHL championship. His unofficial role is that of an enforcer, evident from his 43 career NHL fights, including 17 in his rookie season. He was traded by the Hurricanes, along with Josef Melichar and a fourth round draft pick in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, to the Tampa Bay Lightning for Jussi Jokinen on February 7, 2009. He was then assigned to AHL affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals to finish the 2008–09 season. A free agent during the following off-season he signed a one-year deal with the Pittsburgh Penguins on July 31, 2009. On July 21, 2010, Wade signed as a free agent to a one-year deal with the Rockford IceHogs of the AHL. Personal life Wade's younger brother Sheldon is also a professional ice hockey player, currently playing with the Anaheim Ducks of the NHL. He also has an older brother, Leigh. Leigh (Yorkton Terriers), Wade (Melville Millionaires), and Sheldon (Humboldt Broncos) are all Junior "A" alumni of the SJHL. Their father Murray is an assistant coach with the Humboldt Broncos. Wade is the cousin of Geoff Sanderson, a former NHL player. Career statistics Transactions * Sep 1, 2000 - Signed as a free agent by Orlando Solar Bears IHL. * Jul 27, 2001 - Signed as a free agent by the Ottawa Senators. * Oct 3, 2003 - Claimed by the Nashville Predators from the Ottawa Senators in the NHL Waiver Draft. * Dec 17, 2003 - Nashville Predators traded Wade Brookbank to the Vancouver Canucks for future considerations. * Dec 19, 2003 - Claimed by the Ottawa Senators off waivers from the Vancouver Canucks. * Dec 29, 2003 - Ottawa Senators traded Wade Brookbank to the Florida Panthers for future considerations. * Jan 3, 2004 - Claimed by the Vancouver Canucks off waivers from the Florida Panthers. * Jul 21, 2006 - Signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Boston Bruins. * Dec 19, 2006 - Boston Bruins traded Wade Brookbank to the Pittsburgh Penguins for future considerations. * Jul 3, 2007 - Signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Carolina Hurricanes. * Feb 7, 2009 - Carolina Hurricanes traded Wade Brookbank, along with Josef Melichar and a fourth round draft pick in the 2004 draft, to the Tampa Bay Lightning for Jussi Jokinen. * Jul 31, 2009 - Signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Pittsburgh Penguins. * Jul 21, 2010 - Signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Rockford IceHogs. References External links * * Category:Born in 1977 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Anchorage Aces players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Melville Millionaires alumni Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Orlando Solar Bears players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players